


The Scandalous Escapades of Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish

by nathan_charles



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Watch the gay unfold, fr everyone in this anime is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathan_charles/pseuds/nathan_charles
Summary: Divulge into the wonders of two meant-to-be witches as they maneuver life and Luna Nova —the unofficially gay academy— together.[Just another collection of One-shots]





	1. Scary Movies are Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it says in the Summary, this is going to be a collection of one-shots. I have sooo many ideas and I can't wait to write them. I haven't written fanfiction for a while so if I'm rusty, please forgive me. I plan to update this maybe twice a week? I'm a busy person so we'll see how this quota goes.  
> For the purpose of drama and suspense, this first chapter has been divided into two.
> 
> Word Count: 2,331  
> Chapter Rating: pg af man. This is just a bunch of fluff besides a few minor swear words haha

"I'm so excited!" Akko shouted as she jumped up and down. "I haven't seen a movie since I was in Sucy's dream!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the ticket booth. She jumped up and down a few times out of excitement.

  
"Akko, wait up!" Exclaimed Lotte as she jogged to catch up with the young exuberant brunette. Lotte's thick winter jacket seemed to restrict her from running, but she didn't mind jogging. She was never really much of a runner. She would rather participate in reading marathons, not running marathons.

  
Close behind her was Sucy, who didn't even bother to walk faster. Instead of racing to her roommates, the pink haired girl kept a watchful eye for a unique mushroom which grew only in snow.

  
"You don't even have any money" Amanda had called after them. Right next to the firey haired girl was Jasminka shuffling things around in her bag until she pulled out a candy bar, and she began to munch on it with a satisfied smile. On the other side of Amanda was Constanze bundled up in her thick school issued uniform as the snow crunched under their footsteps.

  
"I swear that Akko has no chill" Hannah commented with her arms crossed over her chest. Barbra was too busy blowing clouds with her breath and watching them disappear to agree with her best friend.

  
Last but not least, behind the entire pack of girls migrating towards the movie theater, was Diana. A long wool scarf wrapped around her neck, covering her mouth and keeping her face warm. She gave a little shudder, but she shrugged it off. She did her best to pretend that the cold wasn't getting to her. Diana preferred to stay indoors by a warm fireplace or at least some sort of heating device, but she made an acceptation. _Just for Akko_... she thought.

  
The blue eyed girl thought back to earlier in the evening when Akko passed her a note during class. But of course, the brunette being one of the least sneaky people she had ever seen, got caught. Professor Finneran walked up to Akko and snatched the paper and read it in front of the class. Everybody giggled as the professor read off Diana's invitation, and then showed everyone the little illustration of her and Diana, and little stick people for the rest of their friends. The blonde found herself chuckling at how adorable Akko could be when she wasn't accidentally breaking things.

  
"Diana!" Akko shouted. The blonde girl's attention shifted to Akko. A warm feeling sparked in Diana as her gaze settled on the rather bubbly girl. Akko always managed to make Diana feel warm inside.

  
"Yes, Akko?" Diana asked, moving the lovely warm scarf from her face.

  
"Can I borrow some money?" Akko asked, smiling a guilty smile. She let out a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "I don't have anything"

  
"Of course" Diana replied, smiling warmly. She came to a stop in front of Akko and placed her gloved hand on the shorter girl's rosy cheek. Akko couldn't help but smile her usual wide grin and closed her eyes.

  
"Diana, your gloves are so warm!" Akko exclaimed as the grabbed Diana's other hand, placing the warm glove on her cold cheek.

  
Diana let out a small chuckle as she pulled her hands from Akko's cheeks. She pulled off her gloves and winced at the cold, but she covered it up with a sweet smile. She placed her gloves back on brunette's cheeks, her heart fluttering as she memorized the color of Akko's eyes.

  
"Oh! Thank you Diana" The shorter girl said, placing her hands over Diana's. The blonde's heart skipped at the familiar feeling, making her feel more at home than her own mansion. A small voice told her that it was strange for her to feel more comfortable with another person such as Akko than her own household, but she ignored it. She would rather be happy with her dear friend at the moment than concern herself with these feelings.

  
"Akko! Diana! Hurry up and buy your tickets. We're going inside" Briana called out before she got nudged by Hannah. The red head muttered something about them "having a moment" before walking inside and pulling the dark haired girl with her.

  
"You know, I've never really been to a movie theater before" Diana said, pulling her hands out from under Akko's. A part of her heart sank at the loss of contact, but she remained smiling as Akko snuggled against her gloves.

  
"Really?" Akko shouted, making Diana cringe a little. "Well, in that case, I want you to sit right next to me! And since it's a scary movie, I'll protect you" She said, clutching on to the blonde's knitted gloves. The look of determination in her eyes made Diana want to chuckle, but she just kept smiling.

  
"Sounds good to me" the taller girl said before turning to the ticket booth. "Two tickets please" she said, pulling out the proper amount of money and handing it to the man in the booth. He then slid her two tickets. With their little slips of paper in hand, the duo walked inside the movie theater.

  
A huge wave of heat slapped the two young girls as they made their way to the respective auditorium. They saw their friends in the middle and waved. Akko and Diana gave each other a look when they noticed that the seats saved for them were apart. Akko took a deep breath as she grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her up the stairs to where their friends were sitting rather comfortably.

  
"Diana and I would like to sit next to each other" Akko said. For a moment, they all looked at each other before their eyes grew wide with excitement. The girls began shuffling about and created two spots in the center just for Akko and Diana. Somewhat surprised, Akko blinked and watched their faces carefully before brushing off what had just happened, and sat in her seat.

  
Diana followed Akko moments later, uneasily watching her friends carefully. She sat in her chair and relaxed before her thoughts started calculating her friend's suspicious behavior. There was something up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

  
All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and the projector began rolling. As the ads played, Akko watched Diana's face. There wasn't really any emotion showing, but she didn't really care. Right now she was captivated by the way the light casted shadows on the blonde girl's features. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jasminka nudging her arm.

  
"Snacks?" She asked Akko, opening her bag. The bright eyed girl stared in awe at how many snacks Jasminka managed to sneak in.

  
"Yes of course" Akko whispered as she grabbed oddly grabbed a small package with donuts and... was that a pop! Akko thought as she reached deep into what seems like a bottomless bag. Her hand eventually clasped around a pop bottle. She turned to Jasminka before glancing at Diana.

  
What does Diana like? She thought. She tried thinking about what British people liked to eat, but she couldn't really come up with anything other than tea and crumpets. She pursed her lips before rummaging around in Jasminka's bag, trying not to make noise. Eventually she pulled out a bag of plain sugar cookies and in the corner of her eye she saw.. Iced tea! Akko quickly snatched it and turned to the girl with braided pigtails in awe.

  
"Jas! Your bag is so amazing. It's full of all sorts of treats!" Akko loudly whispered before Diana hushed her. The brunette turned to the taller girl and smiled her usual huge smile.

  
"Diana I grabbed you some cookies and some iced tea!" Akko exclaimed a little louder than her whisper. Diana raised her eyebrows and glanced at Akko's hands.

  
"How very kind of you" Diana began as Akko handed her the cookies. "But we're in a theater. You have to be more quiet" she whispered. A small part of her wanted to give her a lecture about theater ethics right then and there, but she would be ignoring her own advice. Instead she decided to lead my example and remain whispering.

  
"Can I have a sip of your tea first?" Akko asked, her eyes twinkling as their gazes met. "I've never tried iced tea before" the younger girl admitted. She had tea once and a while with Diana, but she never really thought about tea being cold.

  
Diana sighed and nodded. Akko glanced at the bottle with determination and opened the top. She stared at the brownish color before taking a small gulp. Diana watched for the younger girl's reaction, but her expression remained solid with determination. Then all of a sudden Akko began chugging the bottle.

  
"Akko!" Diana shouted as she quickly grabbed the bottle and pulled it away from the brunette. The blonde earned herself many shushes from people around her. So much for leading by example, but everybody makes mistakes. If Diana's learned anything from her time with Akko, is that you can make so many mistakes, and not be able to ride a broom, and still save the world from nuclear destruction.

  
"Dianaaaaaa" Akko whined quietly. "It's so good! Can we stop and get some before we go back to the academy? Pretty pretty please? I'll study so hard for my next test and I'll try to get a B-" the shorter girl begged. Diana was taken aback by the girl's sudden pleading. The look in her eyes was of determination, which the blonde herself admired.

  
"We'll see. Now be quiet. The movie is starting" Diana replied. Akko silently whispered a victorious "fuck yea" to herself before opening her pop and munching on her donuts. The blonde rolled her eyes playfully before turning to the movie screen.

  
The movie was progressing really slow. Diana found herself bored through most of the movie, but Akko seemed to be on the edge of her seat. Each time there was a jump scare, the brunette squeaked and grabbed the blonde's hand.

  
At some point, Diana was taking a sip of her iced tea and Akko jumped, grabbing the hand that was holding the iced tea and squeezed it, getting tea all over the taller girl. Diana had to excuse herself to the bathroom and use paper towels to get as much as the tea she could out of her uniform. On her way back to the auditorium, she thought of many ways she was going to lecture Akko about theater ethics, but when the blonde got back to her spot, Akko was sitting on the floor with her face buried in Diana's wool gloves.

  
"Akko, why aren't you in your chair?" Diana asked, sitting on the ground next to the smaller girl.

  
"Well I got really scared and you weren't there and..." Akko explained, playing with her fingers before turning to the blue eyed girl. The blonde blinked a few times before smiling and grabbing the other girl's hand, clasping it tightly.

  
"How about we hold hands for the rest of the movie?" Diana suggested. Akko stood up and nodded, taking her seat.

  
For the rest of the movie, they held hands. Each time Akko would get scared, she tightened her grip on Diana, who didn't really seemed phased by anything besides the unruly gore. As the movie came to and end, the blonde felt very dissatisfied with the climax and the resolution.

  
On their way home, the group of young witches talked about the movie. Akko tried to convince everyone that it was scarier than it really was, but everyone else thought it was pretty boring. Diana found herself amused as Amanda managed explain to everyone how much of a joke the movie really was.

  
"The blood looked like Ketchup for crying out loud" Amanda complained as she walked backwards in front of the group of girls.

  
"It was ketchup" Jasminka chimed in as she shoved an entire churo into her mouth. Akko watched in amazement as the pigtailed witch continued shoving churo after churo inside her mouth.

  
"Akko?" Diana called out, trying to get the exuberant girl's attention. "Did you want that ice tea?" The blonde asked with a smile. The red eye'd brunette's gaze grew wide with excitement.

  
"But you have to promise to study hard and get at least a B- on your next test" Diana said, placing her hands on her hips. Akko bounced around before shouting her thanks before prancing over to the convenience store.

  
"Diana," Amanda called, attempting to get her attention. "Why don't you just ask her out already?" The firey girl asked, a huge smirk on her lips.

  
"I don't know what you mean" Diana replied, blushing a little. What in the world was Amanda thinking? Akko and Diana? _Together_?

  
"Oh yes you do, we all see it" Amanda said, gesturing to the other witches. They all looked away and pretend like nothing was happening. "Your relationship is far from platonic. You're in loooooove" Amanda cooed as she made a kissy face.

  
"We are not-" Diana replied, furrowing her brows. She did not find Amanda very amusing. Why did she insist on being annoying? Her actions were almost always improper and rather tomboyish.

  
"Go get that hot piece of ass!" Amanda exclaimed as she slapped the blonde's posterior. Diana gasped at the sudden contact.

  
"O'Niell!" The taller girl shouted as her face turned red from frustration. Her hands tightened into as she pulled out her wand. She ought to turn this wild hooligan into a frog and watch her hop all the way home.

  
"Oh shit run!" Amanda exclaimed, turning to run away. The rebellious girl disappeared off into the distance as blonde put her wand away. 

  
Diana squeezed her eyes shut as she recomposed her emotions. She took deep breaths and recited a mantra in her head to calm her down. But something had begun to eat away at her.

  
What if... _what if Amanda was right_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out if Diana uses that brilliant noggin of hers and asks Akko out ;)


	2. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,672  
> Rating: let's go pg-13 for some rather... scandalous thoughts. Y'all think this shit's fuffy, just u wait

Diana took a deep breath before collapsing on her bed, closing her eyes as her stress slowly ebbed away while her bed sucked her into a warm embrace. It was rather unlikely for her to just flop onto the bed like so, but she didn't have the energy to keep up her composure. Sure she was by herself, and she didn't need to be as proper since no one was around, but being refined was more for herself.

The young blonde couldn't help but think about Akko. The brunette was all she could think about ever since Amanda O'Niell insisted that the platonic relationship with the shorter girl was more than the intimacy of friendship. The part Diana couldn't stand was the fact Amanda was probably correct. There were times she had to catch herself from staring too long, especially in certain areas. She even found herself spacing out on Akko's little ponytail during class.

Diana felt her cheeks flush a faint pink color as she recalled what happened earlier in class. Akko, being her strange self, accidentally flung her pencil across the room and in front of their professor. With embarrassed rosy cheeks, she got up and apologized for disrupting the class. All Diana could focus on was Akko's slender legs as she bent down to grab her pencil. The blonde's heart pounded in her chest as her blue eyes fixated on the hem of the brunette's skirt slowly riding up. She felt her fists clench as skirt's hem came to a stop, close to revealing Akko's undergarments.

Diana remembered Hannah whispering her name, snapping her out of the trance she was in. As it turned out, her face was burning red and the pencil she was holding had snapped in half. Barbara had asked her if she was okay, if she was maybe sick. Diana had simply told her she was feeling a little squeamish from the breakfast she had earlier, but assured her loyal friends that she would be okay.

The young blonde witch let out a long groan as she sat up. She needed to get her mind off of Akko. She felt so dirty and ashamed of herself, staring at her best friend in such a scandalous way. If Akko could read her mind right now...

Diana shook her head from such thoughts. Instead, she took another deep breath and recited a mantra in her head to keep herself relaxed. She needed her composure back. She would not let herself continue to dwell on such a deplorable subject. Akko was her friend, that's all. Diana couldn't imagine what being with Akko would be like. _Troublesome_... she thought.

Eventually Diana found herself out of her room, walking towards the library. She figured if she spent her time studying and reading up on the upcoming units in her class, she would forget about such lewd thoughts of her best friend. But of course, her plan didn't go over so well. As soon as she stepped foot into the library, she heard a loud familiar voice. The blonde let out a sigh of defeat as she glanced up at Akko and Amanda sitting at a table.

"Akko..." Diana began as she approached the table. "You do know that this is a library right? I shouldn't be able to hear you from across the room" the taller blonde sighed with her hands on her hips. Akko was so hopeless when it came to rules. If Diana hadn't been around for most of Akko's shenanigans, she was almost sure the brunette would have been kicked out.

"Sorry Diana" Akko apologized. "But Amanda is being mean!" She said, pointing a finger at the uniquely haired girl sitting across from her. Diana turned to Amanda and raised an eyebrow, ready to listen to the rebellious girl's excuse.

"C'mon Akko everyone knows that answer!" Amanda exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"Amanda," Diana said, getting her attention. "If you're helping Akko study, you should be helping her and respectfully telling her when she has something incorrect. Then explain to her why it is. You can't just insult her" Diana lectured. The rebellious girl just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Then why don't you help her study. I got things I don't have to do" Amanda exclaimed before smirking and giving Diana a little wink. The blonde stiffened, realizing what the rebel witch was planning. Amanda was like her unwanted wingman. Unbeknownst to the rebel, Diana had already made up her mind not to pursue her feelings for her friend.

After Amanda had said her goodbyes, Diana sighed and took a look at the book Akko was using to study. She then looked at Akko's notes and frowned. They were so messy and her handwriting resembled chicken scratch. She had no clue how Akko could study like this, or even learn anything. Not to mention the book Akko was using wasn't even non-fiction.

"Akko you're not even using the right book" Diana began, snatching the book from the brunette and putting it under her arm. "And your notes are so disorganized, I have no clue how you even study" she sighed as she closed her eyes. Oh how Akko was strange. What would the brunette do without her? Probably fail and drop out of Luna Nova. Diana would not have it. Not for one second.

"Let's go look for the right books and then I'll teach you how to organize your notes and learn from them effectively" The blond spoke as she reached over and grabbed Akko's hand. It felt natural to be holding the shorter girl's hand. It was so warm, soft, and comfortable. It was then the blonde realized how comfortable she was around the eccentric girl.

"Thank you Diana!" Akko exclaimed, standing up. Her grip on Diana tightened as they began. Diana first stopped to put away the book Akko had been using before walking deep into the non-fiction section.

Diana paused and turned to Akko when she realized they were alone, her heart beginning to pound as their eyes met. The blonde's limpid blue eyes twinkled as she memorized the bright maroon gaze of her best friend. She snapped out of her trance as she turned to the books next to her, reading the spines.

After she spotted the book she was looking for, Diana glanced at Akko. The shorter girl's cheeks were flushed, and her gaze was avoiding the blonde's. Diana but her lip as she studied Akko's features, her mind wondering how soft the brunette's lips were. But she didn't want to wonder. She wanted to _know_.

All of a sudden Diana pushed Akko against one of the library's shelves. Shocked, the shorter girl turned to the blonde with wide curious eyes. Before she could say anything, her lips had been occupied. Akko was too surprised to do anything besides close her eyes and kiss the blonde back.

Diana had no clue what she was doing. All she knew was that she wanted this. She wanted the brunette's lips to occupy her own. And it felt so good. It felt right. It was as if Akko's lips had been made for her own. She almost didn't want to pull away, but eventually she did.

"Akko..." Diana began, backing up against the bookcase across from the brunette. "I really like you" she said, grabbing the bookcase's shelf to support herself. She felt so embarrassed. It wasn't like she had just kissed her best friend or anything.

Diana could tell Akko had no clue what to say. What made this moment ironic was that Akko always had something to say. Sometimes she had too much to say, and wouldn't shut up. Of course everyone turned to the blonde to get Akko to calm down. It was funny how good Diana was at calming the spunky brunette. But silence wasn't what the blonde was looking for. She needed something, anything, from the shorter girl.

"I..." Akko began, her maroon eyes settling on Diana's no longer limpid blue eyes. Instead they had begun to gloss over as the blonde started to get frustrated with herself.

"You know what," Diana had interrupted. "Let's just forget about what happened and I'll help you study" she said as she turned to grab the book Akko needed to study.

Diana began back to the table when Akko quickly grabbed the taller girl's wrist. She pulled the blonde to face her and she threw her arms around Diana's neck, pulling her down to meet Akko's lips. The kiss had been sloppy as their noses bump and their lips interlock in a strange spot, but nevertheless, it felt right.

"I can't imagine being with anyone else besides you, Diana" Akko said as she pulled away. "You've been in a special place in my heart for a while now, I was just waiting for you to show a sign that I was in your heart too" the brunette explained as she placed her hand on Diana's cheek.

"Kagari Atsuko..." Diana began, pausing as she placed her hand over Akko's. "Will you be mine?" She asked with a soft smile occupying her lips.

"Of course!" Akko exclaimed as she practically jumped on to the tall blonde. Diana struggled to stay standing, but she was reluctant to let the brunette fall. Once Akko was finished with climbing all over Diana, she paused.

"You know..." she started, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips. "I over heard Amanda and everyone else make a bet that we would get together within a month. Do you think we could keep quiet about this so I can see her lose?" Akko asked as her eyes suddenly flared with determination. Diana's eyebrows raised with amusement.

"I think I want to see her lose too. And I think it will be fun, sneaking around" the blonde replied. She smirked as she figured this to be the best passive aggressive way to grant the rebel payback for slapping her ass at the movie theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter !! Again this was basically just part 2 of Scary Movies are Romantic.  
> Also I think I might push myself to submit 3 times a week. It felt like torture waiting to submit this.  
> Also I've decided every five chapter's I'll squeeze in a little Chariot and Croix when they were younger and still attending Luna Nova. They're basically Akko and Diana, just older.   
> I Hope you liked "the Library" and stay tuned for the next chapter, "Impulsive"


	3. Impulsive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3,473  
> Chapter rating: pg-13. There maybe be some inappropriate behavior ;)

"Something's up with Diana" Akko said as she sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "She's being... impulsive?" she brunette wondered out loud, trying to put a finger on what it was. Impulsive seemed like the wrong word to use. Maybe it was because "Diana" and "impulsive" were never used in the same sentence before.

"Diana? Impulsive?" Chariot exclaimed with surprise. "Are you sure this is the same Diana we're talking about? You know the really smart blonde girl" the professor said, lacing her fingers together as the younger girl collected her attention. She had a sharp look in her eye, ready to soak up the information Akko was giving her.

"Yes! That Diana!" The brunette exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. "She's being so risqué. It's quite scandalous, albeit incredibly sexy, but it's weird!" The shorter girl cried as her brows furrowed with frustration. She placed her hands on her cheeks and let out a flustered groan as her brain felt like it had overheated and steam was coming out of her ears.

"Okay Akko, listen to me," the professor began as she removed her glasses, revealing her warm maroon gaze. "You need to tell me everything. What her impulses are, and the events before it. Every detail is absolutely crucial. If the top student is composing irrational behavior, we must explore every aspect" Chariot said, her expression fixed into determination. Of course she was worried about her blonde student. It certainly did not sound like normal behavior for someone who acted so properly.

"Well..." Akko paused as she scanned her brain for any signs of impulsive behavior that her girlfriend first exhibited. "It was 2 days ago. We were walking down the hall, holding hands and stuff, before I saw Amanda and I just had to tell her the joke Professor Pisces told in class so I ran up to her and told it to her. She laughed really hard and then she left because she had to get to her next class. And that's when Diana grabbed my hand and pulled me into a smaller hallway. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me right there! Full on tongue and everything. I'm not complaining or anything, it was actually very nice. But that's besides the point! Diana doesn't DO public displays of affection. That's my thing!" Akko explained with passion behind her words.

While listening intently to Akko's explanation, Professor Chariot found herself choking a little on her own saliva when Akko so brashly spoke about her love life. Sure, Akko had told her that she was dating the blonde, but she just wasn't used to her dear student talking about kissing or even talking about romance. This was something new for Chariot, but it wasn't like she couldn't offer her advice. She had been in a relationship before, why not offer her expertise?

"What about the other times?" the red haired professor asked, recovering from her little choking fit. "Then we can piece together the information and make a conclusion" she continued.

"The second time," Akko began, standing up from her chair. "Was yesterday. Diana and I were walking and talking about class and possibly having a study date later when Amanda came up" the studious brunette described as she paced back in forth, recalling what she could.

As Akko had spoke, the professor's brow furrowed. Her eyes twinkled as the gears turned in her mind. She had a hunch. It was a hunch she didn't like. Maybe I'm wrong? Chariot thought as her eyes narrowed. She hoped to the nine witches that what she was thinking wasn't the case.

"After Amanda left, Diana dragged me to her room and just gave me a look that made me think she wanted to eat me!" Akko cried. She ruffled her hair out of frustration. "Maybe she's cursed with some sort of cannibalism spell!" The petite girl wailed as her despair brought her to her knees. Oh how she cried to god for mercy.

"Akko!" Chariot shouted, grabbing her student's shoulders and shook her out of her delirium. "Get it together woman! You need to tell me the third time! What happened the third time" the uneasy professor said as she continued shaking her student. She paused when Akko met her eyes with determination.

"We were all hanging out in the blue team's room after classes were over," Akko began, creating a setting for her professor to imagine. "and we were all taking about random stuff. Next think you know Amanda and I are in a heated disagreement. So our natural instincts kick in and we're wresting on the floor when Hannah and Barbara pulled us apart.

A few minutes later, Diana asks me to help her look for something on her side of the book case. Next thing you know she's got my back up against the Berlin Wall and her mouth is on mine. Now I'm okay with it and everything because she's my girlfriend and stuff, but the scary part was that we haven't told our friends yet. But it made the kissing so much more exhilarating.

Moments later she's got my hand now. I'm just like okay let's keep kissing and holding hands, that's cute. But then she pulls my hand up and puts in on her... her..." Akko had to pause as the words choked in her throat. "Tits!" She shouted, gulping at her terrible word choice. She wasn't sure what word to say, considering there were many words used to describe a womanly chest. She just blurted out what word came most naturally to her.

Chariot stared at her young student blankly. The color in her face had drained as she sunk into her chair. Slowly she took off her glasses and folded them, placing them quietly on her desk as she collected her thoughts. Seconds went by before she turned to Akko with a terrified look. She knew what this was.

"Akko, I need you to listen to me carefully," the professor spoke as calmly as she could. "Diana has possibly been cursed. Now this curse prompts aggressive impulses and uses sexual interactions to suck up your magic" Chariot explained, gripping her arm out of insecurity.

"Not my magic!" Akko cried as she brought her fist down to the floor. "Not my love!" She continued to cry in agony.

"Akko!" Chariot shouted as she grabbed Akko and slapped her, shaking her out of her delirious trance. "There's still a way to fix this. I need you to find me two things. A fat toad and... a certain fresh masculine appendage from a pig" the professor said, cringing at the thought of the certain appendage. How witches came up with these potions back in the 18th century was beyond her.

"Okay professor! I will" Akko said as she stood to her feet with determination. This wasn't the first time she had to go on a hunt for peculiar potion ingredients. She hiked up her skirt and pulled her hat tightly around her head. She brushed her shoulders off as she made her way to the door. She waved her goodbye to her most favorite professor and she began her hunt.

Chariot turned to her library and began the search for the book she needed. She couldn't remember exactly how to make the potion, but she would find out soon enough. Her eyes darted around frantically as her thoughts continued to worry about Diana. A small voice in the back of her mind told her that Diana wasn't cursed, but she chose to ignore it. She was most certain that this was the answer, otherwise why would Diana be acting so.. uncouth?

_**Later that night....** _

Akko found herself racing down the hallway ignoring every student she passed. She heard them tell her to slow down but she couldn't. Diana's life was in her hands. She was losing time. She needed to get these ingredients to Professor Chariot as soon as she could.

Akko held on tightly to two different sacks. One was squirming with a live toad, and the other one... it was just too gross to say out loud, or even in writing. Either way, Akko held them tightly. She had gone through hell trying to get these, she wasn't about to lose them. Not when they could save her girlfriend from this magic consuming curse.

"Professor du Nord!" Akko exclaimed as she kicked her professor's door open. In the center of the room was Chariot flipping through pages with a small cauldron in front of her, smoke rising from the iron pot as a fire roared under it.

"Quick Akko dump the ingredients into the pot!" Chariot called as she fixed her glasses on her young student.

Akko nodded and reached into the toad's bag. She gripped the toad tightly so it couldn't get away and pulled it out of the sack. Her eyes gazed pitifully at the large toad in her hand, silently thanking the toad for its sacrifice before tossing it into the cauldron. She began to reach into the next bag before Chariot shouted.

"Do not take that thing out!" the young professor says as the held her gut. "I've never seen pig genitalia before, and I'm not going to today. Just... just dump it into the pot" the professor explained as she felt her gut lurch. She gulped down the bile in her throat as she tried not to imagine what could possibly be in that bag.

Akko nodded in response and they both looked away as she emptied the bag of its contents. The sounds of fizzling and bubbling drew their attention to the boiling cauldron once more as they watched the liquid turn colors before the colors dissipated, leaving behind a dark green thick chunky soup. Akko felt her own stomach lurch as her professor grabbed a vial and dipped a soup spoon into the boiling cauldron, slowly filling up the vial with the disgusting substance.

"So about our plan of action..." Akko began as she tore her gaze away from the grotesque liquid. "I was thinking I should do this solo. You could get in trouble for forcing a student to drink something so... disgusting" the smaller girl explained. The professor nodded in agreement. She couldn't even imagine what the Headmistress would say...

"Good luck, Akko!" The professor called as Akko left her room. The young brunette waved goodbye to her idol as she began her journey towards Diana's room.

Akko had made sure Diana was alone beforehand. She had messaged her over crystal ball when she was gathering the ingredients, and Diana had replied saying that Hannah and Barbara were off on a "friend" date, but everyone knew they were smooching on the side. If they just came out already, Diana and Akko could go on one of those double dates.

As Akko made a beeline for her girlfriend's dorm room, she thought up a plan of action. She decided the best thing to do was knock, be invited in, and then pounce. It seemed as simple as that. But would it be? Sure Diana would fight back, but Akko had the element of surprise on her side. The blonde wouldn't see her coming...

The brunette girl stopped in front of Diana's door before she raised a fist and rapped lightly on the wooden surface. She heard things being shuffled around as footsteps came towards her. Akko gulped as the door opened. She was taken aback by her girlfriend's beauty. It was like she had forgotten what the blonde looked like while she frantically searched for ingredients that would save her lover's life.

"Wow you're beautiful" Akko found herself blurting out loud. It was as if she had completely forgotten why she came here in the first place.

"Akko..." Diana mumbled in surprise. Her cheeks slowly flush with a rosy pink color as she smiles. Her smile made Akko's heart flutter. It seemed so heartfelt. So pure.

Akko snapped out of her trance. The whole reason why she had come here had flooded back. Suddenly she was on top of her game. She closed the door behind her and turned to her lover with those determined eyes. Their gazes met as Diana's eyes morphed from loving to curious. She knew Akko was up to something, but before Diana could say anything, Akko took a step behind the blonde's heel and caused her to fall backwards. The smaller brunette straddled her girlfriend's hips as she grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. Diana was too shocked to say anything. They were in such a compromising position.

"Now look, Diana" Akko began, pulling out the glass vial with her free hand. "I know why you've been acting weird lately! Being so impulsive, so scandalous. It's this dumb curse! Making you want to kiss me in weird situations" The brunette said. Diana stared wide eyes at her lover, confused and alarmed.

"Akko, what curse? What are you talking about?" Diana frantically asked. Her eyes trailed to the vial filled with a gross looking substance. She started to wiggle, trying to get free. Alas, Akko was too strong. Sure it was kinda sexy her girlfriend was strong, but she couldn't help but worry about the vial.

"Shh Diana it's okay. It will all be over soon" Akko cooed as she bit the top of the glass bottle off and spat it to the side. She struggled to keep Diana down as she felt the blonde wiggle more as she brought the substance closer and closer.

"Wait, no Akko. What are you doing? Please stop this isn't funny" Diana pleaded as she felt the vial was getting closer to her face. Without warning, Akko had shoved the glass bottle into Diana's mouth. The blonde gagged at the taste and spat it out.

"What the bloody hell, Akko!" Diana shouted, managing to free her hands and sit up. She opened her mouth to say more but Akko's hands grabbed her cheeks, squishing them and examined her face.

"Are you free? Did the magic sucking curse leave? Is my beautiful girlfriend Diana back?" Akko wondered out loud as she continued examining her girlfriend's face. "Maybe I should get more just in case-"

"Akko!" Diana shouted, getting the young brunette's attention. "You think I'm cursed?" the blonde asked as her eyebrows arch questioningly.

"Well yea! That's the only logical reason why you kissed me like that earlier and put my hand on your... uh..." Akko paused, gulping. She pointed innocently at her blonde girlfriend's chest.

"Oh bloody hell" Diana sighed, letting herself fall back on to the floor. "You've got to be kidding me" the blonde groaned. She face palmed before looking Akko straight in the eye. Of course, leave it to Akko to be romantically uneducated.

"You're... not?" Akko asked, blinking confusedly down at her blonde girlfriend. Diana's brows furrowed with frustration as her lips pursed. Akko had only seen Diana this angry once before when she helped the fairies protest. To be fair, Diana was really hot when she was mad.

"Of course not!" Diana exasperated. She squeezed her eyes shut as she recited a mantra to calm her down. It was irrational of her to just burst like so. Something like this needed her to be fully calm to assess the situation.

"So... you kissed me like that... because you wanted to?" Akko asked, trying to piece together the information.

"Oh Akko" Diana sighed, rubbing her temple before placing her hand on to the brunette's cheek. "I did those things because I felt jealous. And I selfishly wanted you for myself" Diana explained. She watched as Akko fit the pieces together in her head. Her eyes slowly widened as she came to the conclusion.

Excitedly, Akko got to her feet and pulled Diana up. She jumped up and down a few times, exclaiming over and over again that "Diana was jealous," not noticing Diana shake her head with a defeated look on her face. The tall witch let the exuberant brunette jump around and use up her energy until she eventually came to a stop.

"Suddenly I want to make out with you" Akko proclaimed. Before Diana could protest, their lips connected. It was nice... for a few seconds. The sudden taste of the potion she had administered erupted throughout the kiss. Akko pushed herself off of Diana and spit out of disgust

"Ew ew toad guts and pig penis!" Akko cried and she rubbed her sleeve on her tongue. A sudden dark energy began to radiate next to Akko as she settled down. She gulped and turned to the blonde witch, her heart beating hard against her chest.

"Akko," Diana began, her eyes darker than the brunette's ever seen. "What was in that potion?" She asked, her jaw beginning to clench as her breathing increased a rather flustered pace. Her face was getting so red, this time Akko knew it wasn't from embarrassment.

"Um... well you see" The brunette witch began, scratching the back of her neck. "Professor du Nord said that to cure you, we needed two ingredients... a fat toad and..." Akko stopped, terrified to say the last word. She trembled as she sheepishly smiled and laughed awkwardly. She was trying not to think about how incredibly sexy Diana looked when she was this pissed, considering she was the reason why.

"And what, Akko? I dare you to say it" Diana coaxed, crossing her arm across her chest as she loomed over Akko like a powerful force. She knew Diana knew exactly what she was going to say next. Akko wondered what would happen if she didn't say anything, but she would rather not risk it.

"It... it was pig genitalia" Akko said shyly. Next thing she knew, Diana had grabbed her and pushed her out of the door, slamming the door so hard that it echoed through the hallways. Akko winced at the loud slam as she rested her back on the wooden surface, sliding down slowly.

"Dianaaaaaa" Akko cried as she turned to face the door. She rested her back against the door frame as she traced circles on the door. She heard Diana moving around, totally ignoring Akko.

"Diana please baby, I know you're mad. I just wanna say I'm sorry. I really thought you were dying!" the brunette witch explained as guilt gnawed her stomach. She knew what she did was wrong, if anything, this should be considered bad communication.

Akko continued to sit there for the next ten minutes, debating how to get Diana to open the door. She thought about what she could say, but nothing really came to mind aside from apologizing and barraging her with compliments. None of them seemed to work. She felt herself slump into a pool of frustration.

Another ten minutes passed by without Akko saying a word. She sat quietly against her girlfriend's door, reflecting on her poor choices. The first problem was the fact she went to Chariot for advice. Not that her idol sucked at romance... but her idol sucked at romance. She couldn't help but feel terrified Diana would leave her for such a dumb mistake.

"Look, Diana. I know I messed up okay? I just... please don't leave me?" Akko called out, her hand placing on the door. She longed the touch of her probably-still girlfriend. She needed some reassurance. She needed to know things wouldn't end like this.

All of a sudden the door opened, revealing Diana on her knees. Had she been sitting on the other side of the door as well? Either way she was looking down at Akko with sad blue eyes, luckily no tear stains or puffy eyes. The brunette sat up and stood on her knees as well so their eyes were almost level.

"Diana I messed up, okay? I had good intentions. I just want you to-" Akko began but she was cut off by Diana's soft sweet lips on her, making her shut up. The kiss was long and deep as Akko wrapped her arms around Diana's waist, pulling the blonde closer. Their lips moved practically in sync as the pace increased before Akko pulled away, placing her hand on Diana's flustered cheeks.

"Please don't leave me, you're so beautiful and amazing and I'd never hurt someone so precious" Akko blurted as their gazes consumed each other. The brunette watched as Diana bit her bottom lip, placing her hand on Akko's cheek in return. The taller girl rested her forehead against the shorter girl's and sighed softly.

"Akko, I don't know if I could ever leave you" Diana said, closing her eyes. She felt so comfortable in this position. She wished they could stay in this position forever. She longed to never leave Akko's tight protective embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I thought this chapter was longer as I wrote it but it ended up being only 3k, but that's okay. In a way I feel like I've redeemed myself for such a short chapter.   
> I had so much fun writing "Impulsive." It's goofy in it's own special way. Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Picture Day."


	4. Picture Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,119  
> Rating: PG man, srry. Except the end. That's at least gotta be PG13

Diana sat quietly as she scribbled down notes as the professor talked on and on about the nature of lizards, their importance to the witch society, and the magic it can be used with. Personally, information like this did not intrigue the studious blonde. She was more into the past of magic. Despite her lack of interest, she brought it upon herself to at least learn it. Knowledge was power, and she was determined to become powerful for the sake of the Cavendish name.

"Lizard's tongues, espec-" the professor was cut off, and Diana's hand came to a stop as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Don't forget you ladies have your school photos this evening! Make sure you all gussy up before your messaged on your crystal ball" the professor called as her students began shuffling around. Unfortunately this left Diana with an incomplete note, which she much disliked. It felt as if she would never get to know the answer. Either way she let out a sigh of discontent. She had learned plenty about lizards anyways, at least enough to know she never wanted one as a pet.

Diana packed up her notes, as did everyone else around her. Hannah and Barbara were talking about something that had happened in the previous class in which Diana did not care enough about to inject her own opinion or factual quote. Instead she stood up and pushed in her chair, making her way up the stairs of the classroom before pausing at the sight of a familiar ponytail. A smile sprawled on the studious blonde's face as she recognized her love.

"Akko!" The tall blonde called out as she continued her way up the steps towards her beloved. "Do you want to study together?" Diana asked sweetly as she paused in front of Akko.

The brunette had straightened at the sound of her favorite tall blonde calling her name. A little voice in the back of her head muttered something perverted about what it would sound like if Diana were screaming her name but she blushed and shoved that voice back in the darkest corner of her mind.

"I'd love to "study" with you" Akko winked as she did little air quotes. Diana felt her face flush with color at Akko's implication. They weren't out yet as a couple, with the acceptation of Professor Chariot du Nord. They had both agreed to keep it a secret for a while to make sure what they had was the real deal. They figured that out after the curse fiasco a week ago, but it was still fun to sneak around.

"Akko I actually want to study this time. Your grades are horrendous!" Diana spoke in a hushed tone. "If you ever want to be apart of the Cavendish family you have to at least work on getting A's here and there" she continued even more quietly. Of course Diana felt bad for putting this kind of pressure on Akko, but it needed to be done. It's been said for years that Diana would be the one to save the Cavendish reputation. If Akko didn't shape up with her grades, Diana would have a lot more difficulty saving her family.

"Relax Diana, I've been getting better grades" Akko replied, crossing her arms in defense. "Don't think our... study dates... haven't been for nothing. I find it easier to pay attention when a cute girl is teaching me how to cure fungal diseases" the exuberant brunette joked as she reached down to grab Diana's hand, her thumb caressing the blonde's pale white skin.

Diana couldn't help but blush at Akko's words. Man, was she getting slick. It was as if she were getting pointers from someone. If it were anyone, it would be Amanda, considering she has a new girl wrapped around her finger every day. But none of that was Diana's business. Her business was her girlfriend and her girlfriend's grades.

"Come on, let's go" Diana sighed as she continued walking up the steps and out the door with Akko still latched on to her hand. Everyone had dissipated by now, beelining to their dorm rooms and congregating in various locations like the field and the gym. But at this moment no one was around, and it felt nice to be alone with the dorky brunette girl.

The pair walked in silence as they descended down the hall towards the location of the dorm rooms. They paused and turned into the hall where Diana's room was located. She knocked a few times to see if Hannah or Barbara were in, but they weren't. A small part of Diana cheered a silent cheer as she opened the door to see her unoccupied room. The pair kicked their shoes off and made their way to the table in the center.

"What do you want to study first?" Diana asked as she pulled out her thick notebooks and her worn down pencils. She looked up to the brunette sitting across from her and she felt her shoulders drop with annoyance.

"How 'bout I study those lips?" Akko cooed as she propped her head up with her elbow, staring longingly at the unamused blonde who in turn continued to flip through her notes.

"How about we actually study an actual school subject, and when we're done, you can study me all you want" Diana replied as she came to a stop at a test review assignment. She didn't want to do an assignment with Akko so that she could encourage herself to do well, but it was just a measly test review.

"How about this test review?" Diana asked as she looked up to see Akko getting her notes out. How surprising. Usually Akko would protest and continue to grill her for one inspirational kiss, but this time she didn't. Perhaps Diana's words earlier touched home with the impressionable brunette. Either way, Diana took this as a personal victory.

A half hour passed by as the pair studied somewhat quietly with the occasional page turning from their textbooks and the sound of graphite scraping on paper. To Akko, the silence felt like torture. She found herself nodding off once in a while as her gaze scanned over her rows of words with the occasional picture as an example. Why was it so hard to focus?

During Akko's struggles to stay awake, Diana had used her time effectively. For the first 15 minuets she had completed the test review, and for the second half she spent time organizing her notes so that the information on the test review stuck out the most. She found this to be a good way for her to study and to memorize material quicker and easier. Well, usually it was quick and easy, but she kept getting distracted by Akko's jerks to stay awake. Frankly, she was getting annoyed.

"Akko, eyes open" she had said many times. It worked for a while, but at this point, her brunette girlfriend had officially fallen into a deep sleep. Oh how troublesome Akko could be.

Diana stood up from her seat and reached over to shake Akko awake, but she paused when her crystal ball dinged with a message. It was from the school regarding first year pictures. All first years were to appear in the auditorium within the next 15 minutes if they wished for a picture to show up next to their name in the yearbook. The revered blonde witch sighed in annoyance as she sat back in her chair. If they didn't get going now, they would be late.

Diana was about to put her pens and pencils away when an idea popped into her head. She couldn't let Akko go unpunished for falling asleep during crucial study time. And well... Akko still owed her for making her drink a potion with such unspeakable ingredients. The blonde couldn't help but smile sweetly at the thought of revenge.

She sat back in her chair as the end of her pen rested on her bottom lip, indicating that she had thrown herself deep in thought. She knew what she wanted to do, it was quite hilarious. Well, she thought it was funny. Akko probably wouldn't. Either way, she would get her revenge and Akko's ridiculous school picture will be held forever in Luna Nova's archives. The thought made Diana shiver with excitement.

The blonde witch stood up slowly and carefully leaned over the table with her pen in hand. Ever so delicately, she drew a box above Akko's upper lip and began shading it in. Diana flinched each time the sleeping brunette wiggled her nose as if she were fighting off a tickle. The blue eyed girl's heart pounded as her mind recited a mantra begging for her girlfriend not to stir from slumber. Luckily, she never woke up.

Diana pulled back from her masterpiece and smirked victoriously. Sitting atop her girlfriend's upper lip was the notorious Hitler mustache. She was proud of her artwork. She would sign it, but it's currently on her girlfriend's face and she was worried that if she were to add more, the slumbering brunette would awaken. Instead, she recomposed her responsible composure and decided that it was quicker and easier to get Akko out of the door if she claimed they were running late for pictures.

"Akko..." Diana began as she shook her girlfriend a little. "Akko, wake up. We're running late for school pictures" the blonde elaborated. All of a sudden the brunette sat straight up and turned to her girlfriend with a frantic expression.

"We are?" Akko exclaimed before she was on her feet and pulling her shoes on at the door. Calmly following her, Diana slipped on her shoes and followed the suddenly awake girl out the door and down the hall. She could help but chuckle to herself, thinking she might get away with this one.

As the pair approached the auditorium, many girls had given Akko peculiar looks, but since the brunette was used to the strange glances, she tuned them out. It seemed to work out well for Diana's devious plan to foil Akko's school picture, even though a small part of her just wanted to cave in due to her guilt. She continued to assure herself that this would make them even, drinking a fowl potion for a school photo with a Hitler mustache. It seemed to ease her guilt.

"Akko!" Amanda called from he auditorium doors as she waved them over. Her brows furrowed as she struggled not to laugh at Akko's little mustache. Before she could say anything, Diana gave her a smile and put a finger over her lips as if to shush her. It took the redhead a moment to comprehend that Diana, the usually smart and most responsible girl around, was pulling a prank. Suddenly a wide grin spread across Amanda's lips as she silently declared herself apart of the prank.

"Are we late?" Akko asked with urgency as she paused in front of Amanda. The red head looked at her watch before looking up at Akko, and then to Diana. The blonde gave her a nod.

"Just a little but there's a long line so I think we'll be fine" Amanda replied as she pushed open the doors. The trio descended down the aisle and got into the line leading up to the stage where pictures were being taken.

"How do I look, Diana? No drool stains?" Akko asked as she turned around to face the blonde.

"No drool stains, but here," Diana paused as she began to smooth out her girlfriend's uniform. She tightened the red belt around the brunette's hips and began messing with her bangs. "There"

As Diana finished up tidying her girlfriend up, she glanced at Amanda. The redhead gave her a sly look that seemed to say "I know you guys bang" but Diana ignored it. In turn, the blonde turned away with a faint blush.

Time passes slowly as Amanda and Akko begin talking about something stupid like they usually did. Diana found herself spacing out on Akko's face as she thought about their future and what it would be like. It was an odd time for these kinds of thoughts to pop up, but she would rather think about them later when things became more serious. It has been, after all, just two weeks since they've become an item.

"Next!" Called the photographer as the trio came to a stop just before it was their turn. Diana gulped a little at the suspense, hoping the photographer wouldn't say anything about Akko's mustache.

Before they knew, it was Amanda's turn. Her pictures went smoothly, since Diana concluded the redhead to be photogenic. If she wanted to, Amanda could be one of those popular paid Instagram models that were floating around on the internet, but it wasn't like Diana cared much for social media. She barely even used her crystal ball.

"Next!" The photographer called. It was Akko's turn. She stepped up onto the stage and the photographer gave her a weird look before scratching the back of their neck. Diana could hear the photographer mumble something about not being a meme photographer, but as long as they were getting paid. Diana made a mental note to ask Hannah and Barbara what a meme was.

"Next!" The photographer called once more. It was Diana's turn now. Akko's turn was over. Her devious plan has pulled through. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Diana's photos didn't take any longer or shorter than Akko's or Amanda's. Once she was finished, she walked over to her girlfriend who stayed and waited patiently. A smile graced Diana's lips as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand out of habit. It seemed like they were always holding hands.

"I bet your pictures are beautiful" Akko said as she looked up at Diana. "You should order some of those wallet sized pictures so I can carry your beautiful face everywhere. And if I meet someone new, I could show them that you're my girl" explained Akko as they began walking towards the auditorium's exit.

"I'm not a trophy" Diana replied with a chuckle. Akko was being too adorable for her to drop the whole 'I drew a Hitler mustache on your face before your school picture' bomb. It seemed too cruel to tarnish such a positive attitude.

"Well, I don't like to think about it that way" Akko said as she tightened her grip on Diana's hand. "I see me as someone who is lucky to have someone like you. I just want people to understand that I'm lucky too" she said as a blush crawled to her cheeks. Of course the moment Akko decides to be deep and touching, she has to have a mustache on her face to make it hard to take her seriously.

"That's very sweet, Akko" Diana cooed softly. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's cheek when she found them to be alone in the hall. It was funny how people conveniently decided not to roam the corridor at this moment.

The two girls managed to make it back to Diana's room without disruption. She had Akko sit in a chair while she went and got a wet cloth and a dry one. Of course, Akko had no clue what she was doing.

"You know how you fell asleep while we studied?" Diana asked and Akko responded with a nod. "And remember how you forced me to drink a potion with... genitalia?" she continued, and Akko nodded once more as she gazed suspiciously.

"What are you thinkin' there, Cavendish?" Akko asked as if she were a criminal being examined by a detective. She didn't really like where Diana was going. It made her shift in discomfort.

"Well, when you were asleep, I got really mad and I drew a mustache on your face. If you'd like, you may wash it off your face" Diana explained as she handed Akko the cloths. The brunette stared at Diana, blinking a few times before comprehending what was said.

Akko's maroon eyes grew twice their size in shock. She scrambled her way to the bathroom, trying to keep her balance while she bolted. She gripped the sink to hold herself up as she peered into the mirror, eyes settling on the little square box perched above her lips. She could not believe her eyes. Better yet, she could not believe her angelic girlfriend would do such a thing. To be fair, Akko had to hand it to Diana though. It was a pretty good prank.

"What the fuck" Akko whined as she turned around to her girlfriend standing in the doorway. "Good prank, but fuck!" She cried as she snatched the wet cloth. She began vigorously scrubbing her upper lip, trying to get the ink off. It didn't really begin to come off until she added soap. With a long and heavy sigh, Akko leaned back on the bathroom counter when she finished.

"You're good, Cavendish" Akko said, throwing the wet cloth at her girlfriend. "Now come here and give me sugar, you meanie" she pouted. Diana chuckled softly as she tossed the wet cloth into the bathroom hamper before dabbing the dry cloth on Akko's damp face. After Diana finished, she slowly closed the space between them.

Akko gulped as her heartbeat pounded on her chest the moment Diana's hips pressed against hers. Color flushed a deep red color as it reached from her cheeks to her chest, suddenly making everything hot and sticky. It seemed like all inhibitions dissolved when their eyes met, their gazes littered with burning passion. Everything that had happened up to this moment was forgotten, and all that seemed to matter now was whether or not Diana would close the space between them. The suspense seemed to suffocate both of them.

All of a sudden, sparks were flying. Their lips had interlocked with mutual urgency. The kiss grew as they practically consumed each other, locked in an embrace of passion whilst Diana put more weight on Akko who struggled to hold herself up. The intertwined duo seemed to melt together as the heat between them seemed only to increase. Patience, breathing, and sexual tension seemed to increase with every second. Well... it was until the door opened.

"We're back!" Hannah declared as she and Barbara walked through the door. They noticed Diana jump and jerk away from Akko right away. Hannah and Barbara stared at the bright red girls in the bathroom for a moment before they both smiled.

"I so knew it" Barbara declared as she glanced at Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up reading for errors halfway through bc I don't feel like reading this through at 3 am in the morning so if u see an error let me know lol. One thing I would like to point out, Every chapter usually happens a week after the other chapter. I might just start putting the dates on each so you have perspective. Do not get used to these fluffy and funny chapters, okay. Hope you enjoyed "Picture Day." Stay tuned for the next chapter "Enchanted" dedicated to our other two destined gay witches Chariot du Nord and Croix Merides.  
>  **Ps.** Leave comments if you'd like, I enjoy seeing how people react. It gives me a perspective on the content you guys like.


	5. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,220  
> Chapter Rating: tbh Pg-13 ? Y'all this chapter is a little depressing but like

**September 10, 2017**

It was a particularly dark night as thick burgundy clouds draped across the sky, hiding every last speck of light. The air was cold and damp, and the wind caused the trees to quake and moan. It seemed as if everyone else in the world could sleep peacefully through this weather, undisturbed by the leaves flowing in the wind. All except one.

Croix lay asleep in her bed. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin, and her lilac hair plastered to her neck. Her skin was flushed out of frustration and her blankets had been thrown from previous tosses and turns. She was having a nightmare, and a reoccurring one at that.

It followed her around like a lost dog haunting, and tormenting her. She never seemed to get sleep anymore. If she nodded off, it would attack. At some points she forced herself to sleep. She tried spells, potions, rituals. The nightmare still came back every night. Sometimes she became paranoid and thought someone was doing this on purpose. In the end, she concluded that the nightmares were of her own fault. They were, of course, all the bad things she had done to her old best friend.

"Chariot" Croix gasped as she sat up quickly. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as adrenaline pumped vigorously through her veins. Her breathing was choppy and uneven as her lungs craved more air. Her eyes were wide as she scanned around her room, but it was too dark to see past her hand. Tears threatened to stream down her face but she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to let herself cry any longer because of this dream. She needed to be stronger.

Croix let herself fall back into bed and closed her eyes, laying motionless. Her mind began to wander, finding it's way to a particular redhead with maroon eyes. Memories began to play like an old movie projector as feelings of nostalgia accompanied such remembrances. The smiles, the laughter, the love, all the things that made Croix feel warm embraced her. It was like she could remember all the love she had felt for Chariot when they were younger.

All of a sudden, the happy memories slowly began to disappear. They were replaced with the history of Croix's selfishness. The sick feeling of jealousy and self-convinced hatred replaced all the laughter. Everything had become dark as Croix lost herself, consumed by determination and desperation. "This is for the sake of magic" she had told herself every time she felt the slightest twinge of guilt. It wasn't until someone else fulfilled her dream did she realize that what she had been doing was selfish, and it hurt the one she truly loved most.

Chariot was such a special person to Croix. Through all the fights, the jealousy, and the hatred, Croix was still bewildered by Chariot. She was a beautiful specimen on the inside and the outside. She had such an air about her that made Croix feel safe. Chariot could just smile and suddenly everything was okay, or it was going to be okay. Even her laughter seemed to brighten up the world.

Croix pulled grabbed her blankets and curled up in a comfortable position. She reached out to the empty spot across from her and grabbed the unused pillow. Loneliness crept up as she longed for someone to lay next to her. The comfort of a body next to hers felt almost impossible to acquire. All that could be done right now was just to wish, and only wish. No matter how hard she desired someone next to her, it wouldn't happen tonight.

As time moved slow like molasses, Croix found herself asleep once more. For the most part, her sleep was quiet and undisturbed. Her nightmare didn't strike again until hours and hours had passed. Somehow, this nightmare was even worse. The only think that kept her spirit from crushing was the idea that tomorrow she was going to fix everything between her and her old best friend.

**September 11th, 2017**

Chariot gazed out her window with a soft and tender smile. She watched as the red team, green team, and blue team congregated on the field for another one of Akko's broom practices. Their laughter and smiles seemed to warm the professor's heart. Seeing the young teenagers so happy brought her back to her own teenage years.

Chariot's heart ached as she recalled her time with Croix. It was almost too painful to remember how happy they had once been, and how in love they used to be. Croix beautifully genuine smile could melt anything in front of her, especially Chariot. She always admired Croix's suave. She always seemed to have everything under control when Chariot messed up like she usually did.

The first time they had kissed, it was a few days after Professor Woodward granted Chariot the Shiny Rod. Moments before, they were in a heated discussion about how Croix didn't believe Chariot was being serious enough about finding the words. The sexual tension built as Croix had backed Chariot up against the wall. There was an intense moment of silence until it was Croix who closed the space between them.

Their first kiss was followed by their first make out session, and then followed by their first time reaching second base. They had to stop because Croix had moved Chariot on top of a desk that inconveniently still had a tack on it. Both of the girls had a good laugh as Croix found a bandage and applied it to Chariot's ass.

After their make out session, Croix and Chariot went steady for a while. They had gone on many dates and had many more make out sessions after that. They had sex for the first time about two months into their relationship. It was Chariot who was the most nervous. If she hadn't been so worried about whether or not she could please Croix, they would have progressed a little faster. Either way, the speed ended up feeling proper, like they weren't trying to rush things.

Croix and Chariot ended their relationship days before they graduated. Chariot told Croix about her job opportunity as a performer. Their relationship ended just as it had began, with the same argument. Croix couldn't sit and watch as Chariot seemed to be blowing off her responsibility to find the last word. Croix just couldn't stand to see her dreams crushed, and Chariot couldn't bear to watch her girlfriend suffer. It broke her heart piece by piece as she watched her girlfriend pack up and leave.

Looking back at how things went down, Chariot felt a sense of disappointment in herself. She knew things shouldn't have ended they way they did. In a way, Croix was right when she told Chariot that she wasn't being serious enough. Becoming Shiny Chariot had been her dream since she was a little toddler, and all of a sudden she was given the burden of releasing the Grand Triskelion to save magic. It was all so much for her, but when she was given the opportunity to make her dreams come true, she took it selfishly.

Chariot let out a sigh as she moved from the window and scratched the back of her neck. She knew better than to dwell on her past so negatively. It would often tear her down and break her heart all over again. It helped to tell herself that everything was in the past, and nothing could be changed. What happened, happened. There was nothing she could do. Somehow she managed to be okay with that.

The professor approached her desk, but paused when she heard a knock at the door. She blinked a few times in curiosity before she began walking towards the door. Her mind raced as she guessed who it would be, but when she opened the door, she stopped in her tracks. If felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

"Croix," Chariot began as she tried to find words to say. "I was just thinking about you" She had blurted out. She bit her lip, realizing what she had just said. A bright blush flooded her cheeks as her fingers played with her clothes out of habit.

"Y-you were?" Croix stuttered as her cheeks became bright red. "I mean... you were?" She asked, trying to sound like Chariot hadn't turned her into a blubbering mess. She needed to keep up the cool facade.

"Well uh..." Chariot began as her mind tried to come up with a different subject. "Anyways, you're here! Come in" exclaimed the professor as she reached and grabbed Croix's hand, pulling her inside and closed the door behind her.

"I have something important I need to talk about with you" Croix said as she intertwined their fingers. Right now she didn't want Chariot to leave her side.

"You have all of my attention, Croix" Chariot replied with a soft smile. Some how the roles had switched. It was Chariot that could make Croix melt instead of it being the way it was when they were younger. Regardless, it made Croix feel more comfortable.

"I've given a lot of thought about what's happened to us and how things got so messed up. We were just foolish teenagers who didn't really know what we were doing even when we thought we were so sure. I hurt you and you hurt me, and it was all because we were dumb and let ourselves hurt each other because we were blinded by our own goals. But now that we achieved our goals, now that everything is back to the way it was before, suddenly I find myself regretting everything I did to you.

"Chariot I can't sleep without dreaming about you anymore and I can't think straight knowing that the one I love most in this world was here while I was off somewhere else. I know it's been years, but damnit, Chariot, I never stopped loving you no matter how hard I tried to hate you. I want to start again. I want to sleep in the same bed with you again. I want to kiss you again, I want to hold you again, I want to call you my girlfriend again" Croix said as she struggled to get her words out. As she had talked, she placed her hand on Chariot's cheek whilst their gazes met.

"Croix..." Chariot began, placing her hand over the lilac haired girl's. She had no words to say. She could feel herself tearing up, but she gulped down the lump in her throat. Chariot was about to say something when Croix got on her knee.

"Chariot du Nord, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend once more?" Croix asked as she pulled out a little velvet box. She opened it to reveal a huge beautiful ring littered with diamonds and a golden band. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Well, I would love to be your girlfriend Croix. I never stopped loving you. But that ring... it looks so expensive, I don't think I can accept it" Chariot explained with a soft look down at Croix who in turn, smiled.

The lilac haired woman stood up and pulled the redhead close. Their gaze met for a second before the lilac haired woman closed the space between their lips. The kiss was long and comfortable as their memories reminisced back to when they were teenagers kissing like they were now. It felt so good to be kissing the one they love most.

"It's not just any ring" Croix said once they pulled apart. She slipped the beautiful ring on to Chariot's finger. Croix left her now-girlfriend's side and walked over to where her broom sat, grabbing it.

"Remember how I said I would find a cure for the Wagandea curse?" Croix asked, and Chariot nodded in reply. "Well I spent months researching ways to cure it, but I could never fully cure the curse. Instead I came up with a way to bind the magic to an object and I chose a ring. One that was as beautiful as you" Croix explained as she handed the broom to her girlfriend.

"God I love you" Chariot blurted out as she threw her arms around Croix's waist. Chariot's face hid in the crook of her girlfriend's neck as she, in turn, wrapped her arms around Chariot's shoulders. The pair stood in a tight embrace for what felt like forever.

"I would do anything for you, Chariot" Croix mumbled as Chariot's grasp around her tightened. A sniffle came from the taller girl before she pulled away and placed her hands on Croix's cheeks.

"You're such a beautiful person, Croix" Chariot replied as she moved strands of hair away from Croix's face and caressed her cheek. The way Chariot looked at Croix was filled with such a caring gaze, one that explained just how much she actually loved Croix. It was more than words could ever say.

"I love you, Chariot du Nord" Croix said as her eyes watered, threatening to release tears.

"And I love you, Croix Meridies" Chariot replied, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against her girlfriend's. Oh how they wished to stay in this position forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes okay I hope you maybe enjoyed Enchanted. I personally don't think this is my best work, and I was too lazy to check for mistakes so hmu if something doesn't seem right. Maybe hmu if you wanna check my grammar for me bc I need one of those people. I hope u know how hard I tried to make this chapter work. I played Bon Iver to get me in that depressed mood. #doitforthefanfiction because vine is dead. 
> 
> Also if you maybe want some hints as to what I have planned for future chapters, check out my tumblr @ lithesome-bodies. Maybe you'll get a laugh out of the stupid shit I say idk
> 
> Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter "I Have Never"


End file.
